This invention relates to a stand for holding disposable shavers (razors) and other items of personal hygiene such as toothbrushes.
Various stands for holding disposable razors and other personal hygiene articles having elongated handles, such as toothbrushes, are known in the art. See, for example:
Dufault U.S. Pat. No. D22,831, entitled Razor Holder; PA1 Fishback U.S. Pat. No. D48,061, entitled Barber's Cabinet; PA1 Chianco U.S. Pat. No. D50,237, entitled Barber's Cabinet; PA1 Seidel U.S. Pat. No. D150,469, entitled Razor Rack; PA1 Spencer U.S. Pat. No. D304,868, entitled Safety Razor and Stand; PA1 Novak U.S. Pat. No. D335,599, entitled Razor Holder; PA1 Pratt U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,921, entitled Protective Holder For Razors; and PA1 Brownson U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,499, entitled Storage Hook For Razor And Blades.
None of the prior art stands, racks or holders for razors, however, holds disposable razors in an upright position in a stable manner while facilitating rapid removal of the razors.
The Fishback and Chianco patents show stepped or sloped structures for holding razors, with each level having a recess for receiving the end of a razor. Neither of these references, however, has any structure for supporting the handles of the razors, so that the handles tend to wobble about and into each other to an unacceptable extent.
The Spencer and Novak patents show structures for supporting the handle of a single razor near its upper end. Neither of these structures, however, is suitable for holding multiple razors, and neither structure facilitates rapid removal of the razor.
The other references cited above likewise fail to meet the need for stable retention of multiple razors while facilitating rapid removal thereof.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a stand which supports multiple razors (and/or other articles of personal hygiene having elongated handles) so that they do not fall or tilt close to or against each other, and can be rapidly removed for use.